Making His Move
by No Name and the Lonely Machine
Summary: A year after the incident, Joe makes his first move on Alice - no matter how pathetic the actual 'move' is. Very short One-Shot. Joe/Alice and Downcast Charles. Left posted for nostalgic reasons.


**A/N: **Well, my darling readers and writers, I bring to you my first Super 8 fic. This is super short, not even a thousand words, and I'm not good at writing this kinda thing. I might make another chapter about what happens, but for now it's just a one-shot.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you see here.

* * *

Joe Lamb nervously smoothed the thick dark hair out of his eyes. Wildly, he wondered if he should've gotten a haircut - it wouldn't improve his chances of actually getting a date with Alice - and his head began to itch. Nerves, damn it. Joe resisted, and his stomach began to tie in knots.

Charles rolled his eyes, looking at Joe, who sat in the desk across from his in the next row of seats over. Clearly, he wasn't paying any attention to their teacher, who bore a striking resemblance to Clint Eastwood (in Cary's opinion, anyway).

It was stupid. He had nothing to be worried about. As if it hadn't been _obvious _Alice liked him. According to Cary, some hand-holding went down the night of the 'incident', as well. It was even worse if you added all that shit that happened that summer. _Bogus, _he thought bitterly. Sure, Charles thought he could get over it. But Alice - who was now fifteen - had gotten even prettier. She was still as nice and smart as she always had been. She spent more time with them now, it became official that they were friends; and he just couldn't seem to get her out of his head.

What in the hell was Joe doing? One year. One year, and the whimp still hadn't asked her out. No, that wasn't right to blame Joe; Charles should've jumped at his chance. Another thought began to creep through his mind - he was torn. He couldn't have done that to Joe, could he? Charles didn't know. Instead, he just let the fact that he still hadn't leaned out sit there dully and shamefully in his head as he slumped over on the desk.

* * *

The bell was still ringing as Joe hurried to catch up with Alice Dainard.

He slowed as he was about ten feet away, watching her long, straight blonde hair swinging around her back as she walked. He gulped, and felt a hand slap him on the back.

Joe turned around, startled, to see Cary standing next to him. "Dude! What's taking you so long?" If someone hadn't seen Cary since the last summer, they might not have recognized him. His mouthful of braces was missing, replaced with a retainer (though Charles still called him Chompers), he had a wicked growth spurt, and was forcibly given a haircut. The wide and slightly scary grin, however, was still in place.

"Shut up, Cary, I'm nervous!" hissed Joe, still staring at Alice.

Cary rolled his eyes. "You've got nothing to worry about. Jesus, grow a pair, and do it already!" And with those wise words, Cary sped up to walk with (or mock the shit out of) Martin, who, surprisingly, hadn't puked that day.

Joe bit his lip, and stalked forward, feeling ridiculous. _Oh, what the hell... _"Alice!"

She turned around, and Joe's throat felt stuck. Alice had always been a good-looking girl, but was seriously beautiful now that her features had matured a little. "Hi, Joe," she called back, fully turning around and smiling at him. Joe managed a grin, though it was more out of nerves than anything - stretched a bit too tight across his face, making it look like a grimace. He caught up to her.

"Whatcha been up to?" Alice was looking at him a little strangely, smile still in place, though her eyes gave it away. Probably because of the face Joe was making.

"Oh...nothing much," he said quickly. Once again, he ran a hand through his hair. He barked out a laugh. Alice's eyebrows contracted, looking both amused and puzzled.

"You seem nervous," she replied, chuckling a bit at the last word.

Joe waved a hand and rolled his eyes. What the hell was he doing? "Me? Naw. I just..."

"What?" Alice seemed almost concerned now. Joe could hardly blame her.

"I just wondered..." He paused. And then panicked. "Dyouwangotamoveswime?" He bit his lip, mentally slapping himself.

Alice cocked her head to the side, forehead creased, light frown on her full lips. "Come again?"

"Do you...do you wanna go to the movies with me?" His face blushed a blazing red, and he stared in the general direction of his navel.

"As a...date?"

"I was...thinking...if that's what you...yes." He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Sure."

Joe's head snapped up, dark eyes wide. Alice was smiling again, flashing her straight, white teeth, blue eyes shining. His face went from crimson to sour cream. "Really?"

Alice laughed, a real one this time. "Definitely."

Joe smiled. "Okay. Good." On the inside, his heart was still threatening to jump out of his chest, but the outlook was okay.

* * *

Charles Kaznyk was standing about ten yards away, watching the pair. He sighed, adjusted his backpack on his shoulders, and began to walk again, head down.


End file.
